


To Thine Own Self

by lydiawritessometimes



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Family, M/M, Siblings, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiawritessometimes/pseuds/lydiawritessometimes
Summary: Nick and Nigel Bottom are having an argument about whether or not Nick’s musical Omelette is any good.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	To Thine Own Self

“Aaaah! Are you hearing yourself?”

“What?”

“Nick, are you hearing yourself?”

Nick and Nigel Bottom were having the biggest argument of their lives. Nick wanted to perform Omelette: The Musical to compete with Will Shakespeare, a competing writer, but something just didn’t feel right to Nigel.

“I can’t believe we’re having a conversation about a story that has to be all about eggs!” Nigel wanted nothing more than to get through to his stubborn brother.

“So?” was Nick’s only reply.

This infuriated Nigel. What is it with him and these eggs?  
His thoughts were interrupted by Nick’s sorry excuse for an explanation.

“You just have to trust me; I know what I’m doing!”

“No,” said Nigel. “I think that you’re out of your mind if you think that pursuing that is a good thing!”

“Well I do!” said Nick, beaming with confidence.

“Okay, well, I don’t!”

Nick couldn’t believe what Nigel was doing to him. He was always preaching his “to thine own self be true” nonsense but treated him like this?

“Are you hearing yourself?”

Nick was using Nigel’s words against him. He knew this trick all too well.

“Nick-”

“I said, are you hearing yourself?”

“Yes,” Nigel said, defeated.

“I can’t believe you’re trying to change direction because you’ve decided that my ideas are wrong! I’m wrong, but this “true to yourself” thing is right?”

Nigel was genuinely hurt by this.

“That’s not just a line, it’s what I believe!” he protested.

“Then you are a fool and really naïve if you think it’s as simple as that!”

“Well I do!” replied Nigel, defending himself. Why is he making me the bad guy?  
“Okay, well, I don’t!”

Nigel sunk into sank to the ground. He was crying, and Nick noticed. He didn’t mean to make his brother cry. He messed up.

“Nigel, hey,” Nick began. “I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to upset you. I just, Omelette is really important to me, and it hurts knowing that you hate it.” He wiped a tear of his own.

It took a moment, but Nigel regained his composure.

“I’m sorry, Nick…I didn’t realize how important this is to you. I can’t believe I went back on my own principle. ‘To thine own self be true.’ You let me in on this important thing, and I treated it, and you, like shit. I contradicted myself. I’m sor-”

Nigel was cut off by an embrace. Nick has joined him on the ground and hugged him tightly.

“I love you, bro,” said Nick. “Us Bottoms have to stick together, right?”

Nigel chuckled. He kept chuckling. The chuckles very quickly grew into uncontrollable giggles.

“Nihihihick, what-?”

A devious smile spread across Nick’s face. He had his brother trapped in a hug. His poor, ticklish little brother. He was tickling Nigel’s sides, causing him to squirm as if his life depended on it.

“Cuhuhuhut it out, it tickles!”

“Nigel,” scolded Nick, tickling his brother more intensely. “If you ever, and I mean ever invalidate my work and try to make it more Shakespearean, me tickling you is going to be the least of your problems. Understand?”

“I wohohohon’t do it again- AAAAH! NIHIHIHICK!!”

Nick had gotten his thumbs under Nigel’s arms and was tickling ferociously.

“Who’s your favorite bard?” Nick teased.

“YOU! YOU ARE! PLEASE STOHOHOHOHOP!!”

Nick released his brother, who continued to laugh as if the torment hadn’t stopped.

“Nick…I have something to say…” Nigel panted out.

“What’s that?” asked Nick.

Nigel stood and approached his brother.

“Karma’s a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first tickle fic I've ever written so I hope it's okay!


End file.
